


Well now you've messed up

by bunnywithahammer



Series: Lifeblood is stored in the Ghost [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Eggbound, Fingering, Lifeblood, Lifeblood host, Original au, Other, Oviposition, does this count as a crack fic? heck, i wrote everything at 4am, idk how to tag stuff, pls dont look at me, send help, very top tier garbage food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnywithahammer/pseuds/bunnywithahammer
Summary: Hi I only uploaded this onto ao3 so my friends can stop suffering in my google doc's 8pt font sizeBasically I wrote this just to feed ourselves some grimm/lifeblood!ghost AU content that has deviated from canon so badly I can't even justify myself anymore
Relationships: Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Series: Lifeblood is stored in the Ghost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654846
Comments: 27
Kudos: 110





	Well now you've messed up

**Author's Note:**

> I drew one(1) lifeblood!ghost art and suddenly my head is plagued by an entire AU  
> This AU is just Ghost being a vessel for the higher being of Lifeblood and joining the Grimm Troupe coz lifeblood is heresy(tm) in Hallownest. And it turns Ghost into a living lifeblood cocoon. Yea. Yea. Stop reading right now if this is too weird for you, I don't hold myself liable for brain damage.

The members of the Grimm Troupe are used to moving. They never stay in one place for long, and will always leave immediately once a ritual is over and done with. They were always travelling long distances in the Nightmare Realm to answer the call of a summoner in another kingdom, and everyone was used to it.

Though, for one bug in particular, they weren’t looking forward to this particular journey this time round. Ghost felt another twinge in their gut as the caravan they're in hit a bump on the road when the grimmsteads ran over it. They've been feeling uncomfortable for weeks, and they knew their cycle is long overdue. It couldn't be helped, though. Everyone had been so busy with restocking supplies and packing for the long journey that neither Ghost nor Grimm had the time to slow down and deal with it. Did Grimm even remember they'd past the date, over these hectic weeks? It had all been a haze to Ghost, who no longer even remembered when was the last time they had some proper Soul.

A few days later and they'd finally reached the fallen kingdom. The grimmkin immediately started scouring the area for a suitable place to set up their tents, leaving Ghost and Grimm behind. As the latter untethered the grimmsteads from their reins, Ghost made their way out of the caravan, slowed down by the weight in their middle. Curse the damn Lifeblood, their only boon not even effective on Ghost. At least Grimm got cool fire powers and the like for being the vessel of the Nightmare Heart. 

“You don't look very good, love.” Grimm commented with a tinge of worry as Ghost walked over to them, rubbing their arm when they got close. Ghost made a half-hearted gesture towards their waist, before waving it off when Grimm’s face immediately changed into one of concern. 

“Is it time already?” Grimm asked, but Ghost didn't have the heart to tell him that they were already way past the point of that. Grimm wasn't able to see, but under Ghost’s thick cloak their belly was swollen enough to look painful to anyone else. They were going to suffer for it later, but they're used to it, it's fine. 

With a noncommittal shrug and a nod, Ghost patted Grimm’s hand before turning to follow the rest of the grimmkin to the newly set up tents, Grimm quickly trailing behind them. 

“Ghost, are you sure you'll be okay?” Grimm emphasized every word, concern only increasing in his voice. Ghost tried their best to communicate that they can wait, that the grimmkin still needed help setting up, and that Grimm still had to greet the summoner. Their own needs can wait. 

To no one’s surprise, Grimm didn’t buy it.

“I'll hurry it up with the ritual, please don't exert yourself, dear,” Grimm said firmly, and Ghost gives a small huff.

“Ghost.” If Ghost wanted to be stubborn, so could Grimm. “Rest. I mean it.” 

Fine, Ghost gestured. Giving a satisfactory nod, Grimm hurried over to the main tent to prepare for the summoner, while Ghost headed over to their shared tent to unpack. Grimm did say to rest, but it's not like a little bit of work will hurt. 

Ghost will come to regret that soon enough.

When Ghost reached their tent, they found that some of the stuff had already been unpacked by the grimmkin. It seemed that Grimm had sent them ahead knowing Ghost will try to do it themselves anyway. Smart, but not everything was taken out yet. They could move some stuff around while they were at it.

Their stomach was already cramping mildly while they were walking over, and was only getting stronger while they were shifting things around. The Lifeblood in them was straining against their insides, but Ghost was adamant. They were already in trouble for keeping the Lifeblood in them for so long that without Grimm’s help, they highly doubted they could get them out alone now. They will have to wait.

Everything would have worked out fine, until Ghost made a really bad move by pushing a piece of furniture, causing pain to lance through them. They crumpled to the floor, head dizzy as the lack of Soul finally decided to hit them now. Well, there goes their whole plan of waiting for Grimm to come back. They'd consider themselves lucky if they could at least make it to the tub at the back of the tent without leaking too much Lifeblood, with all the painful cramping going on. 

It really would be such a waste after holding on for so long.

Finally, they do manage to half-crawl their way over to the tub, plopping their body into it with a heavy thump. Another bad move. It only served to intensify the pain even further. Well, at least they didn't have to worry about leaking Lifeblood onto the floor. They removed their cloak to dump it at the side of the tub, their hidden waist finally in view. Ghost, even with all their past experiences of having to hold the Lifeblood in until they got to a safe place, has never seen it this badly swollen before. They had to admit, it was intimidating. 

Maybe they should have asked Grimm to come back faster, they don't think they can get the Lifeblood out very well on their own anymore. Ghost was also starting to regret not consuming some soul before this, their persistent headache really starting to get on their nerves. It didn’t help that they were also quickly running out of energy. 

With their consciousness hazing in and out slightly, Ghost absentmindedly pushed against their stomach lightly, trying to see if they could get some of the lifeseeds out at least. For all it's worth, some did trickle out with the blue fluid, rolling out into the tub. They try again, but less came out. Ah, Ghost thought. It's stuck, of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?

Ghost tried to push harder, attempting to dislodge whatever was stuck up there. The pain stopped them, however. Trying to push an already swollen womb only caused them to jerk. Cramps were still going through them, but without being able to get past the obstacle stuck at the entrance of their womb, Ghost could find no relief. 

They were really tempted to just take a quick nap, anything to get away from this torture just for a little bit. Ghost leaned back a little into the tub, trying to get as comfortable as they could in this damn situation. That was until they heard the very voice they were waiting for at the door to their tent.

“Ghost? Darling, where are you?” They could hear an edge to Grimm’s voice, worry lacing it as he couldn't spot Ghost right away from the doorway. Ghost did not have a voice of their own, so they could only rap their knuckles against the metal of the tub to let Grimm know where they were. 

Immediately, Grimm appeared right next to them, their face a welcomed sight for Ghost, even if their vision was mildly blurry from exhaustion at this point. They were totally going to get scolded by him later, but that’s future Ghost’s problem now. 

“Didn't I tell you to rest, love?” Grimm mutters, his mask nudging Ghost’s. Then he finally looked down, at the swollen waist that Ghost had been hiding all this while. 

“Oh for the love of- Ghost!” Grimm almost yelled, and Ghost had the decency to at least look a little sheepish at what they've done. A particularly hard cramp went through them, and Ghost jolted a little. 

Seeing their discomfort, Grimm decided to postpone the nagging for later. What’s concerning was that usually Grimm does not have to interfere with the process, Ghost could handle most of it by themselves. Clearly, barely anything had happened the whole time Grimm had been gone, but Ghost seems to be in more pain than they should be at this stage.

“Is something wrong?” Grimm asked, hand on Ghost’s thigh, rubbing soothing circles into it. Ghost thought for a moment, wondering how to communicate to him that something was probably stuck inside them. They settled for tapping insistently at the bottom of the bump on their belly, hoping that was enough to get the message across.

Grimm got it instantly. 

“Is there something blocking the way?” Grimm questioned, and Ghost nodded. Humming, Grimm hovered his hand near Ghost’s entrance, looking to the vessel for permission. Ghost nodded again, and Grimm carefully pressed a finger in, passage eased by the liquid lifeblood leaking out. Ghost had been feeling sore there for a while now, but the action did not feel unpleasant. Maybe because it's Grimm who was doing it.

“I don't think I can reach it with my finger alone, darling.” Grimm pressed in deeper, and Ghost shifted against the sensation. “My fingers might be long, but I think- Oh. I think I actually touched it. Huh. I don't remember this part of you being something that I can reach.” 

Ghost watched silently as Grimm muttered to himself, their own claws slowly tightening around the rim of the tub along with the minute shifting of their body. Grimm wiggling their finger around in them felt really good, even with the horrible cramping still ongoing in their waist. The simultaneous pain and pleasure were starting to cloud their mind.

And then Grimm asked if he could use a second finger. 

Ghost was by no means a stranger to bedroom acts, being in a relationship with Grimm himself. Everything a bug could do, they've probably done it before. But the thought of having a second finger in them when one was already starting to send them to the edge felt a little mortifying. 

Grimm couldn’t read their thoughts though, so the entirety of Ghost’s inner monologue was missed by him. He waited patiently for Ghost, and when they agreed Grimm slowly slid a second finger in with the first. It stretched them even more, and Ghost writhed. The red-eyed bug stopped moving immediately. 

“Am I hurting you, love?” Grimm asks, the tiniest edge of fear present in his raspy voice. How sweet. Ghost shook their head hard, and motioned for him to continue. There's nothing Grimm could do right now that would compare to the pain of having both cramping and pressure pressing against the walls of their womb. Anything else just no longer registers as pain to Ghost.

Again, Grimm finally reached the blockage in Ghost’s body, his fingers firmly brushing against it, trying to determine what he was touching. Grimm had been informed by Ghost a long time ago that the lifeseeds that they carry monthly were protected by a layer of jelly-like membrane that would break when they need to lay. But whatever Grimm was touching right now did not feel like a normal membrane. It felt slightly harder and thicker. He slowly came to a conclusion. 

“Love, I think the blockage is the membrane itself.” Grimm stated, and Ghost snapped out of their daze slightly, a look of confusion creeping onto their face. The previous times they had complications, it's usually an overgrown lifeseed or two. But the membrane that was supposed to protect it? Ghost was starting to regret everything, if they haven't already.

Grimm continued. “I think you might have already torn a hole somewhere earlier, since you're leaking. I will have to puncture a new one though, please bear with me, love.” Ghost tightened their grip on the tub. 

With that, Grimm pushed his fingers in more, sharp claws aimed for the surface of the membrane. His knuckles rubbed at Ghost’s slit, and they jerked their hip at the feeling. There was a struggle, the surface unwilling to be broken despite Grimm’s sharp claws pressing hard. The feeling of Grimm’s fingers twisting in them was relentless, and Ghost could feel the impending orgasm building up. 

When Grimm finally managed to pierce through, he stabbed the nearest lifeseeds along with it. The feeling of the lifeseeds bursting in them, and warm liquid rushing down their channel, finally sent Ghost over the edge. 

Ghost actually does not have the ability to cum, whether it is a side effect of being a vessel or host to the Lifeblood they do not know. The feeling exists all the same, though, and as strong as it should be. 

When their senses returned, they were greeted with Grimm’s unsurprised face, licking some lifeblood off his fingers. Consuming such potent lifeblood in that amount would be dangerous to a normal bug, but a vessel to another higher being would not be affected at all. Grimm thoroughly enjoys that privilege. 

“Hello, love.” Grimm greeted them, fingers clean from lifeblood. There was no point in cleaning his fingers, since it was going to get stained again, but teasing Ghost like that was too much fun. 

Ghost lets out a silent sigh and moves in the tub. Their entrance was even more sore now, and a large puddle of lifeblood sat between their legs, with more trickling down to join it. The swell of their stomach remained the same as before, however, and even if the cramps had lessened slightly, it was still there. 

“I haven't had the chance to widen the hole I made, my apologies.” Grimm says, but with a hint of amusement now. Ghost hit his arm gently with a huff, but leaned back again to allow Grimm more access to their slit. Grimm returned their fingers into the hole, immediately going straight for the punctured membrane again. 

When they reached it, they firmly placed their fingertips against the sides and started ripping it wider with a scissoring motion. That meant Ghost’s insides were also getting scissored, and the sensation caused Ghost to thrash unintentionally, their hand shooting down to hold Grimm’s wrist firmly, not letting it move. 

“Ghost, love, you need to let go of me. My hand is blocking the lifeseeds from coming out.” With that, Ghost released Grimm’s wrist, and he extracted his hand from Ghost’s entrance. Lifeseeds followed, the pressure inside their womb causing them to come out ridiculously fast. With that, Ghost easily came a second time. 

It wasn't as strong as the first, and they regained their senses quickly. The flow slowed down, the pressure not strong enough to push the remaining out for them. Their belly was still there, though not as swollen as before. Ghost would have to push the rest out themselves now. 

They gingerly try massaging their belly to get the rest out, but the feeling left them weak. Grimm had wanted to let Ghost handle the rest themselves, knowing how they don't like to be too dependent on others. But Ghost dragged Grimm’s hand over to their stomach, and pressed it down against it. He got the message, and began to massage Ghost’s stomach in their stead. 

It was a weird feeling, but it felt so, so good. Initially, the massage would have just caused more pain, but Grimm kept at it, and eventually it soothed the pain and turned into a melting pleasure. Ghost twisted and turned in the tub, feeling the lifeseeds leave them one by one. Some were too big, and had to be eased out gently by Grimm. Pleasure was coiling in their gut again, despite Ghost being exhausted at this point. 

“Should we try to get the membrane out of you?” Grimm suggested after getting most of the lifeseeds out, and Ghost agreed, mostly just to keep him massaging them more. Grimm would agree to do it anytime, but the entire ordeal just made it feel so much nicer right now. Ghost was also getting sleepy. 

Grimm pressed on their almost flat stomach, trying to see if they can dislodge it from the walls of Ghost’s womb. They made circular motions, and slid down the sides, never taking the pressure off. Ghost arches their back, causing Grimm’s thumb to press harder in. Ghost felt the membrane come off the walls, but that was the last thing they remembered before they finally passed out from sheer exhaustion. 

When Ghost woke up, they're staring at the ceiling of their tent. They were tucked into bed, and their body was all clean. They still felt sore all over though.

“Finally awake, darling?” They turned their head to the side, and saw Grimm lying next to them, body propped up by his arm. Ghost tried to reach for him, so Grimm rolled over to plant his body right against Ghost. They wrapped their arms around him, and Grimm sighed. 

“Ghost, I really need to talk to you about something.” Ghost tightened their hold on Grimm, and he continued.

“I know you're probably used to… the complications that come with being the vessel for the Lifeblood.” Grimm says, slowly. “Lifeblood is taboo in Hallownest, so you probably have had a really tough life there.” 

Ghost nuzzled Grimm. It's okay, they tried to say. I'm here now, not in Hallownest anymore. But Grimm turned around to face Ghost properly. His eyes full of sadness. 

“Ghost, you know I won't always be around. Every time the ritual starts up again, it takes me years to come back to the troupe. Come back to you.” Ghost tapped their mask against Grimm’s. They know. They really wish it didn't have to be that way. 

“My troupe will take care of you while I'm gone, but you need to take care of yourself, too.” Grimm continued, nuzzling back at Ghost. “When you passed out, I didn't know what to do. You never just lose consciousness like that.” 

“You scared me. Please don't do that ever again. To me. Please.” 

Ghost hugged Grimm tighter, their warm bodies pressed even closer, with a hand rubbing his back in gentle motions. They were really sorry — sorry for making him worry, sorry for scaring him half to death. 

“Well, at least our lifeblood supply is restocked, and with extra this time. Maybe we could barter it off.” Grimm let out a quiet chuckle. “The ritual isn't ending anytime soon, so after you get some proper rest and soul, do you want to… have some fun?” 

Ghost laughed silently, and agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> tenk u 4 readin i wud liek to tenk my frends 4 beta readin this i lov u frends


End file.
